Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 51
is the 51th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 102th episode of the Metal Saga'' Plot Hades City crashes into the ocean and has 15 minutes until meltdown. Dr. Ziggurat has a breakdown when he finds out that core meltdown is going to happen and blames Gingka and the others for ruinning his plan. Faust picks up Twisted Tempo 145WD and is going to make it spin again, but Dr. Ziggurat tries to stop him. Faust tells him that it is his mission to keep Tempo spinning. Gingka says he's gonna stop the reactor with Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. Ziggurat tries escape, but Kyoya launches Rock Leone 145WB into the elevator so he can't. Gingka and Madoka use the elevator to go to the Spiral Core to stop it. Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu go to leave the building and Masamune and Faust have a bey battle. Ray Striker D125CS attacks Twisted Tempo, but gets pushed back and Masamune gets sent back to the wall. Masamune tries again but it has no effect and him and Striker gets pushed back again. The Spiral Force continues to charge and Ray Striker attacks a third time and it still has no effect. Ziggurat walks up the stairs trying to escape, but Zeo runs into him and they both have a battle with Zeo defeating him in one hit. Twisted Tempo continues to push back Masamune and Striker. Ryo arrives where Kenta and the others are at. Gingka launches Pegasus into the Spiral Core to stop it. Ray Striker starts to slow down, but Masamune doesn't give up and starts to push back Tempo. Faust uses his special move, Spiral Dimension, and Zeo launches Flame Byxis 230WD into it. Masamune and Faust end up in another dimension and Zeo crosses over to it with them. As Masamune and Zeo try to turn Faust back into Toby, the three transport to Dungeon Gym and Faust starts remembering his past and the three raise their hands to be number 1. Galaxy Pegasus continues to absorb energy, but starts to shatter from it. Meteo L-Drago LW105LF comes through the wall and Ryuga has L-Drago to help stop the Spiral Core. Pegasus strength comes back and raises into the galaxy to releases the energy. Striker, Byxis, and Tempo stop spinning and the power from the arrangement leaves Faust's body and passes out. Masamune and Zeo run to him and Toby turns back to normal. Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu run into Gingka & Madoka and they leave the building. Masamune, Zeo, and Toby come out to and Kenta and the others are outside as well. Pegasus comes back and lands in Gingka's hand badly damage. Yu tells Tsubasa that Gingka has pass them again and it bothers him. Tsubasa tells him he go on a training journey. Kyoya gets mad because Gingka kept the good action to himself, but Gingka tells him he wasn't alone. Kyoya tells him as soon as Pegasus is fixed and they will have another battle. Masamune wants to challenge him as well and that he's a part of Team Dungeon from now on. Gingka tells them he won't give up his number 1 spot and Kenta and Benkei won't give up either. Gingka wants another world tournament to start sooner and Ryo tells them that they will go back home to start training for the next world tournament. Major Events *Gingka destroys the Spiral Core, but Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F gets damaged. *Masamune, Zeo, & Faust's battle becomes a draw. *Faust turns back into Toby. *Zeo defeats Dr. Ziggurat. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hawana *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Ryuga *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei-Mei *Nile *Demure *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Damian Hart *Jack *Zeo Abyss *Dr. Ziggurat *Faust *Toby *Coach Steel *Blader DJ Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) (Featured) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) *Twisted Tempo 145WD (Faust's) *Flame Byxis 230WD (Zeo's) *Spiral Capricorn 90MF (Dr. Ziggurat's) *Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) (Flashback) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) (Flashback) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus's) (Flashback) Featured Battles *Zeo Abyss (Flame Byxis 230WD) vs Dr. Ziggurat (Spiral Capricorn 90MF) = Zeo Abyss *Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) & Zeo Abyss (Flame Byxis 230WD) vs Faust (Twisted Tempo 145WD) = Draw Special Moves used *Mystic Zone (Vulcan Horuseus 145D's) (Flashback) *Spiral Dimension (Twisted Tempo 145WD's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes